


You Make Me Wanna (Part 1 of 2)

by thehonorablekingerik



Series: Obsession [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Erik Killmonger Angst, F/M, Jealous Erik Killmonger, Multi, Sub Erik Killmonger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehonorablekingerik/pseuds/thehonorablekingerik
Summary: Chapter 2 (Part 1) of Obsession





	You Make Me Wanna (Part 1 of 2)

Beep, beep, beep; Erik’s fitbit watch alarm went off as he finished the cool-down of his morning workout routine. He was running on the treadmill, finishing off his morning workout with 10 mins of cardio. Pressing a button on the side of his watch, he turned the alarm off. He then pressed a button on the treadmill, slowing his pace into a walk until the treadmill slowed down and shut of, coming to a complete stop.

His black under-armor shirt was drenched in sweat. He checked his phone for the time.

“7:45a.m.” he said idly looking around the gym located on the bottom floor of his apartment complex. Not many people were working out this Monday morning. Erik nodded his head in greeting as he noticed a familiar apartment tenant entering the gym.

“Time to get ready for work.”

He said to himself before exiting the gym, heading up to his apartment for a quick shower. 

Erik walked into the office suite of the technology company, Arcadia Tech. A new tech firm originally based out in California that recently open an office in New York. Erik used to work at the California office before making the move to New York where he reunited with some old friends, Kevin and Brandon. He took a sip from the small box of coconut water as he smoothed out the front of his crisp white Ralph Lauren long-sleeved polo. He reached his hand in the right pocket of his black fitted slacks pulling out his phone.

The text message notice read;

New Message: Courtney.

He placed his phone back into his pocket as he made it to his office. Sitting his coconut water on his desk, it wasn’t 10 seconds until his boy Kevin knocked on the side of the door frame entering his office.

“Mornin’, E.” Kevin said standing at the door the Erik’s office.

“Mornin’.”

“How was your weekend? Me and B ain’t see you since Friday when we was all at Club Indigo.”

“I just been Chillin’. I needed some time to myself.” Erik said as he pops open the laptop on his desk.

Erik was telling Kevin the truth, after a week of work and a night at the club; he did like to take as much time to have to himself before starting another work week. So he spent the rest of the weekend after his trysts with Courtney and Laila playing a few video games on his PS4 and watching a few movies on Netflix.

Kevin took a seat opposite of Erik’s desk. “How was ya night with ol’girl? What was her name?” Kevin asked looking at nothing in particular trying to remember the name.

“Laila.” Kevin said looking at Erik. Erik typed on his laptop’s keyboard signing into his laptop. His phone vibrated again in his pocket. He reached for it again.

Erik let out a loud, “Ha.” In response to Kevin’s question before looking at his phone again.

Two New Messages: Courtney.

Erik looked at his phone annoyed at how many times Courtney was texting him. She’d been texting him all weekend. He hadn’t seen or talked to her since Friday night and didn’t plan on seeing or speaking to her for a while.

“What’s going on?” Kevin asked seeing his friends annoyed expression.

“That chick Courtney keeps blowin’ my phone up.” Erik said as he placed his phone on his desk, finally looking at Kevin.

Both men let out a chuckle, thinking about Erik’s triumphs and problems with women.

“Damn, she still on ya’ dick?” Kevin asks, still chuckling.

“Yeah. I saw her Friday night at the club; had to break her off a little sumthin’ sumthin.”

Kevin looked at Erik a bit surprised before saying, “So that’s what you was doin’ while me and B was chattin’ up Stacy and her friends?”

Erik nodded looking at his laptop again, signing into his email.

He clicked an unread message from Human Resources.

“Monday, April 16, 2018 at 9:30 a.m. there will be a mandatory staff meeting, introducing a new team member to the great staff of Arcadia Tech. I hope to see you all there!”

 

Sincerely,

 

Danielle Robinson

Chief Happiness Officer

 

Erik checked his phone for the time – it read, 9:10 a.m.

“We got a meeting at 9:30 today?” Erik asked looking at Kevin.

Kevin checked his watch.

“Yeah, did you get the email?” Kevin says standing up from the chair.

“I just read it. You headin’ to the meeting room now?”

“In a minute, Imma grab a cup of coffee from the break room before headin’ there. You want me to grab you a cup?” Kevin says making his way to Erik’s office door.

“Nah, I’m good bro.” Erik says standing up from his chair at his desk stretching quickly.

“See you in 20.” Kevin says walking out of Erik’s office into the main floor of Arcadia Tech’s office.

Erik sat at the oval conference table waiting for Danielle, the “Chief Happiness Officer” to begin the meeting. The meeting was on the top floor of Arcadia Tech’s 7 floor headquarters. The windows of this room looked out to the beautiful Manhattan skyline. Erik looked at his watch, 9:40am it read. Erik slouched in his seat a little, a bit bored at the thought of a staff meeting. He looked around to see all 12 seats filling up quickly as more staff members made it into the office.

Kevin walked up taking a seat next to Erik at the conference table. Both men watched as Danielle walked to the head of the table, clearing her throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Thank you everyone for making it to the meeting.” Danielle says looking around the table at everyone. Erik eyed the empty seat next to Danielle on the other-side of the table. Kevin leaned over to Erik before saying, “Where’s the new recruit? I wanna see what we workin’ wit’ here?”

Erik let out a light chuckle, looking around the room before saying, “I know right.” He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket yet again. He grabbed it out of his pocket, looking at the screen,

Missed call Courtney.

Erik made another annoyed face before going to Courtney’s contact page and hitting block.

“This meeting today is to introduce Arcadia Tech’s new Behavioral Health consultant.” Danielle said looking at everyone at the table.

“As you all know, the Spring season is the start of the busy season for the tech industry.” Danielle says looking at everyone; her eyes stopping at Erik who was still looking at his phone.

Kevin elbowed Erik to get his attention. Erik looked over at Kevin as Kevin nods his head in Danielle’s direction. Erik looks at Danielle before putting his phone back in his pocket.

“With the busy seasons comes a rise in stress and we don’t need that in the office. So, to be proactive and to help ease any tension, I took it upon myself to suggest we hire a few Behavioral Health consultants.” Danielle clears her throat before adding, “Each team will have one consultant assigned to them.”

Only Danielle noticed a woman dressed in a simple black pencil dress quietly enter the room.

Danielle continued, “I would like to introduce one of our new Behavioral Health consultants, Ms. Samara Edmonds.” Danielle finishes holding her hand out in a welcoming gesture looking at the woman who just entered the room. Everyone turned to look at the woman in black as she walked to the seat next to Danielle. Erik took special notice of her figure, watching her ass giggle in her fitted black pencil dress, it stopped right above her knees. Her legs were dressed in sheer back-seamed stockings. The sound of her modest 3-inch black velvet chunky heels clicked on the bamboo floor of the conference room.

Erik’s eyes did not leave Samara’s figure as she stood next to Danielle. Samara glanced around the table at all eleven of her new colleagues, smiling. Kevin leaned over to Erik, whispering,

“I say goddamn, goddamn.”

Erik didn’t even notice that Kevin said anything. His eyes were set on Ms. Samara Edmonds. He heard a high-pitched ringing in his ear, his face grew hot and that familiar twitch in his groin began to rise.

Samara began to speak, “I’m happy to be here and can’t wait to begin working with all of you.” Samara quickly glanced at everyone, when her eyes landed on Erik – it knocked him out of his trance. Samara looked at Danielle who began to speak again.

“Ms. Edmonds is in charge of Erik’s tech team.” Danielle says gesturing her hand to Erik, who sat next her on the opposite side of the table. Samara’s freshly silk pressed natural hair swayed a little as she turned her head to look at Erik.

Erik swallow hard before standing, his eyes locked with Samara. He reached his hand out toward Samara.

Samara grabs Erik’s hand in a firm handshake.

“Nice and Soft.” Is what Erik thought as he felt her hand. Erik continued to stand even after shaking Samara’s hand.

Samara stopped looking at him and began looking at Danielle who began to speak again.

“Erik here is the Lead IT Project Manager for group D. You, Samara will be the behavioral consultant for all 30 of his team members.”

Samara smiles slightly nodding her head as Danielle continues.

“I’m sure you and Erik will get along well.” Danielle says looking at Samara and then Erik. Samara looks at Erik again, smiling slightly. Erik slightly smirks.

“Please have a seat Samara, I’ll begin to brief you on the culture here at Arcadia Tech.” Danielle finally takes a seat, followed by Samara and finally Erik. Erik’s eyes never leave Samara’s. Kevin takes notice of this before laughing to himself, knowing all too well where this was going.

Back at Erik’s office he went right away to looking up Samara Edmonds’ profile on Facebook. It didn’t take long for him to find it.

“Private.”

Was all he said before he heard a knock. He looks up to see his boy Kevin leaning on the door frame of his office.

“Did you see that girl, Samara. You talkin’ bout sexy my guy!”

Erik and Kevin both laugh, Erik is still focused on Samara’s Facebook profile taking in her profile picture; a professional candid side profile shot of her face. Erik contemplated should he send her a request.

“I don’t wanna seem thirsty.” He thought as Kevin spoke up stirring him away from his thought.

“It’s lunch time, you tryna hit the café up with me?”

Erik let out a sigh before saying, Yeah, yeah. I’m down.”

Kevin spoke again, “Imma ask the new girl, Samara if she wants to come.”

Erik looked at Kevin immediately with an eyebrow raised before saying,

“Word?”

Kevin nodded looking out of Erik’s office door and into the main floor. “Her office is right across from mine.”

Erik got up from his desk moving next to Kevin at the door, looking out at the main floor.

“Word.” Is all he says looking at Samara’s office.

On the first floor of the Arcadia Tech was where the café was located, many of the employees filled this area around lunch time. Kevin, Erik, Samara as well as three other colleagues gathered at a table eating and conversing.

Erik sat directly across from Samara, while Kevin sat to the right of Erik and their colleague Joe sat to his left. Samara sat in the middle across from Erik with colleagues Lauren and Kim sitting at each side. Samara focused on her Caesar Kale salad. Erik studied her for a bit. Her dark silk-pressed hair framed her face as she looked at her salad. Erik’s staring didn’t go unnoticed by his colleagues.

Lauren spoke up asking Samara a question, “Hey Samara, where are you from?” The other five colleagues sitting at the table with her stopped conversing awaiting her answer. Samara looked over at Lauren before answering,

“New Orleans, born and raised.” She says with a slight smile.

Kevin says, “Oh we got us a New Orleans girl, ohh-wee.” Joe, Lauren, Kim as well as Samara let out a laugh.

Samara still doesn’t make eye contact with Erik. Joe speaks up, “Damn Erik, you goin’ burn a hole into Samara’s head the way you keep staring at her.”

Samara briefly looks at Eric who doesn’t waver his eye contact. He smiles at her.

Kim says with a slight laugh, “Uh-Oh, Samara you might wanna stay away from Eric.” 

Erik looks over at Kim sucking his teeth before saying, “Why?”

Samara looks over at Kim asking the same thing, “Why?”

Kim takes a sip of her water before saying, “He has a bunch of women after him.”

Erik speaks up saying, “I think I’ve seen you somewhere.” Samara’s eyes fall on him again.

He notices that she has Hazel eyes.

Samara says, “I don’t think so.”

Kevin leans into the table before saying, “I would like to get to know you, Samara.” Everyone at the table begins to laugh except for Erik and Samara.

Samara looks at her salad before taking another bite.

“Yeah, I’ve seen you last Friday, at Club Indigo. You had a red dress on.”Erik says.

Kim and Lauren both laugh before Kim says, “Damn Erik, you stalking her or something.”

Erik looks at Kim annoyed.

Samara says, “I don’t remember seeing you.” Briefly looking at Erik.

Joe looks over at Samara before his eye fall to her left hand. “Y’all Samara is married. End Game.” Erik looks at her finger and notices a dainty gold wedding ring.

Kevin says, “That ain’t ever stop Erik.”

 

Samara looks at Erik with a slight smile before saying, “Oh really now?”

Kevin looks at Erik while Lauren and Kim let out “Ohhhh.”

Erik licks his lips at Samara before saying, “I ain’t eva had a girl from New Orleans before.”

Samara looks at him intrigued, Kim rolls her eyes while the others laugh.

“I’m tryna do something with you later.” Erik says placing his hand over the hand Samara had resting on the table. His finger lightly grazes her wedding ring.

Lauren says, “Well I’ll be damned.” And Kim adds, “Erik you just goin’ hit on the behavioral consultant like that? What if she reports you to HR?”

Erik looks at Samara as he leans slightly over the table looking more fully into her face. His eyes go from her lips to her eyes and back to her lips before speaking.

“Why would she, I ain’t doin’ nothin’.” 

Samara smiles coyly at Erik before saying, “He hasn’t given me a reason too, yet.” Everyone at the table looks at Erik and laughs. Erik reclines back into his seat, removing his hand from Samara’s. He moves his gaze from hers and looks around the café briefly.

“I would like to get to know you, Erik.” Samara says. Erik looks at her surprised. Kevin, Lauren and the rest of the table companions look surprised as well.

Erik smiles before saying, “Just let me know when you ready.”


End file.
